1. Field
The present disclosure relates to devices that facilitate insertion of infusion devices, such as infusion sets, into a subject, and more particularly devices for inserting infusion devices at least partially into a person's skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subcutaneous injection is a standard method for the delivery of medication into a patient's body. To facilitate frequent or continuous subcutaneous injection of medication, subcutaneous injection ports are often used. Such injection ports include a component that extends through the skin and may remain in place for several days. Currently, a major application of such injection ports is to provide continuous delivery of medication, such as insulin, from portable pumps carried with the patient.
Subcutaneous injection ports generally require a sharp, rigid needle to pierce the person's skin when initially attached to the person. In many cases the needle is withdrawn and a soft plastic cannula remains inside the body for an extended period. In other cases, the rigid needle can be hollow and remain in the patient to deliver medication.
Subcutaneous injection ports are sometimes inserted into the skin using an insertion device.